Something Precious
by twilightfanjm
Summary: This is a prequel to my other story Something Special. I wanted to include a lot more Edward/Nessie moments from Nessie's childhood but I realized they wouldn't fit into the other story anymore. So I made a whole new story instead. I recommend reading at least the beginning of the other story first.
1. Halloween

**A/N: This story is a prequel to my other story Something Special. I really wanted to write more Nessie/Edward momenta that take place during Nessie's childhood but I realized that I couldn't include them in my other story anymore so I created another story just for them.**

**Chapter 1: Halloween**

**Renesmee: Age 6**

**Edward's POV**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Nessie screamed as she ran towards me when I picked her up from school. I smiled as I held her hand and we walked home together.

"Can I go trick or treating with my friends tomorrow?" she asked with pleading eyes.

I internally rolled my eyes. I never understood this human holiday. You dress up and beg for candy. What's the point exactly? I didn't know but it surely made all of the kids smile. Especially this hyperactive little girl that could give Alice a run for her money.

"Please daddy!" she begged again.

"Are there going to be any adults with you?" I asked.

"Yes, Nicole's parents will be there" she said.

"Okay, you can go" I said.

"Yayyy! Thank you daddy!"she screamed.

"I need a costume now" she said.

"Okay, we'll go to the store and we'll get you one right now" I said.

"Thank you" she said again.

So we ended up at Party City where they still had a lot of choices of children's costumes.

"Oohhh! Daddy I like this one. I want this one!" she squealed excitedly.

I almost laughed at the one she was pointing at. It was a little girl vampire costume. It even included fangs.

"How do I look Daddy?" she asked once she had tried it on.

I pretended to be scared. "Scary" I said.

She started giggling hysterically. She was such a cute little girl.

The next day she could barely contain her excitement as she dressed up in her vampire costume.

We got into the car and I drove her to her friend's house where all of her friends were waiting for her.

"Do you remember what I said Nessie?" I asked.

"Stay with them at all times. No wandering off" she said with a smile on her face.

"Be good and have fun Nessie" I said before giving her a kiss and leaving.

"I will" she said.

I didn't realize that I would come to regret this decision much later.

I was watching a movie a few hours later when my cell phone rang. It was the mother of Nessie's friend.

"Is this Edward Cullen?" she asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"You're daughter went missing 30 minutes ago" she said slowly waiting for my reaction.

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

"You're daughter went missing about 30 minutes ago. We think we may have accidentally lost her at one of the houses we visited. There was a crowd of kids there. We've looked everywhere but we can't find her anywhere" she explained.

Within seconds I was in my car starting up the engine. I was very scared. More scared than I had ever been in my whole life. What could have happened to my daughter? Where was she? Was she okay? I searched the entire city for two hours. They were the longest two hours of my immortal life. If I didn't find her soon she was going to me be the very first vampire in history to have a heart attack.

I was about to get off and search on foot when my phone rang again. This time it was a number I didn't recognize.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" the lady asked.

"Yes" I said.

"We found you're daughter about 20 minutes ago. She said she was with a group of friends but they left her behind" she said.

I have never felt so much relief. My little girl was found.

"She's been crying hysterically for her daddy. It took us awhile to calm her down enough to get your information" she said. That broke my heart. She was scared and she needed me.

Once she gave me her address I raced over there.

I rang the doorbell and as soon as she answered the door I saw Nessie in the hallway.

"Daddy!" she screamed and she ran into my arms. I could tell that she had been crying.

I held her close to me. Never wanting to let go of her again.

I vowed that I would never trust someone else with her safety ever again.

The only thing scary about today is knowing that I could have lost my daughter.

**Please Review**


	2. Sick

**Chapter 2: Sick**

**Renesmee: Age 6**

**Edward's POV**

"Nessie, it's time for bed" I said.

"Daddy, I'm not tired" she said before yawning. She then coughed into her arm.

She had been coughing a lot today and I had a feeling that she was catching a cold.

"But you're getting sick. That means you need rest" I said.

"I'm not tired" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nessie" I said sternly.

"Okay daddy, I'm going" she said.

She went into her room while I went to go get some cough medicine for her.

I hated the scent of cough medicine. Luckily Nessie couldn't smell all the ingredients the same way I could, so she drank the stuff without any problems.

I kissed her goodnight. Once I was sure that she had fallen asleep I left. I needed to hunt. It had been way to long since I was last able to hunt.

I had to go out farther than usual to find some good game. Once my thirst had finally subsided I realized that I had been gone way longer than usual. I had been gone two hours when usually I only take forty minutes. I needed to get back as fast as possible. I hated the thought of Nessie waking up and me not being there.

When I got home I saw that the bathroom light was on. Oh no. She's awake. Why? Cold medicine is powerful stuff.

Then suddenly I heard retching followed by vomiting in the bathroom. I ran over there as fast as humanly possible. Nessie was leaning over the toilet and vomiting violently. Her small body shook violently with each vomiting episode.

She looked up and saw me.

"Daddy. I don't feel good. My tummy hurts a lot" she said before coming to me.

As I held her I realized that she was burning up. I went and got the thermometer.

"Honey, I need to put this under your tongue. Okay?" I said.

"Okay" she said.

I put the stick under her tongue. About a minute later it beeped. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw the temperature. It was 106.5

I decided to take her to the hospital. That temperature was way too high, especially for a kid her age.

As I drove to the hospital I managed to keep one hand on her face. I did this in hopes that my unnaturally cold body temperature would bring her fever down.

Once we got there I immediately grabbed my daughter and ran to the front desk.

"Please help me. My daughter has a very high temperature and she was vomiting a lot a little while ago" I said.

"Okay, just sit down for a minute and a doctor will he right out Mr..." she said.

"Cullen" I answered. "Her name is Renesmee Cullen" I said.

"Okay" she said.

"Renesmee Cullen" a doctor said a few minutes later.

As soon as I took her in they started asking me all of the crucial questions and he started running several tests.

Nessie's temperature was down to a 105. It seemed my tactic had worked.

I blamed myself for this. I shouldn't have taken so long hunting. If I hadn't taken so long than Nessie wouldn't be so sick right now. I shouldn't have left her for so long. What's wrong with me?! What kind of parent am I?!

Then the doctor came back with the results.

"It looks like she has food poisoning as well as a lung infection. There's a little bit of fluid in her lungs.

I could feel the fear growing inside of me. I looked over at Nessie and I could see the pain etched across her face. I hated seeing her like that.

"Luckily we caught both problems on time. She can be treated. I will prescribe medicine for the nausea and vomiting. She'll need breathing treatments to clear out those lungs" he said.

"Thank you" I said before taking Nessie and leaving.

I picked up the prescriptions before heading home.

I continued to take care of her for the next several days. She began to recover slowly, but I was still really worried. She refused to eat or drink anything. By day four I was at my wits end. I called the hospital. They said that if she didn't eat and drink in the next few hours then I better bring her in again.

I didn't want to do that. That would mean IVs. I don't want to see Nessie hooked up to a bunch if needles and machines.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the feeling of something or someone gently pulling on my shirt to get my attention. It was Nessie.

"Daddy. I'm really hungry. Can you please make me a grilled cheese sandwich? Can I have Apple juice too?" she asked in a weak sounding voice.

I would be crying tears of joy right now if I could.

"Of course Nessie" I said.

Just then her stomach growled loudly causing her to blush. She gets easily embarrassed. Just like my Bella did. Nessie is like Bella in so many ways, but she's like me in a lot of ways too. Sometimes I believed that fate decided to play a trick on me and give me a kid that would be the perfect combination of the two of us.

As I made Nessie her sandwich I noticed that she kept going for more and more water. This made me want to leap with joy too.

She ate her sandwich slowly, but I was just happy that she was finally eating and drinking again.

When she was done she came up to me and gave me a big hug and kiss.

"Thank you daddy" she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being the best daddy in the world" she said.

I could burst with the happiness I was feeling right now.

"Why am I the best daddy in the world?" I asked.

"Because you took care of me" she said

I took her into my lap. "Nessie. I would do anything for you because I love you" I told her.

"I love you too daddy" she said before giving me another hug and kiss.

We remained that way for awhile. I hummed her lullaby for and she slowly started to doze off. I put her in her bed and kissed her little forehead.

"Goodnight daddy" she said barely audible before completely losing consciousness.

**Please Review**


	3. Nessie Goes to Disneyland

**Chapter 3: Nessie goes to Disneyland **

**Renesmee: Age 7**

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't wait to see the look on Nessie's face when I told her about the little surprise that I had planned for her. The weather in California was going to be gloomy for the next several days, and she was going to be on thanksgiving break for the next week, so I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to take her to Disneyland for the very first time.

That girl loves anything Disney related. She knew Disneyland existed and she has wanted to go for a very long time now. The only problem, the weather is hardly ever suitable enough for a vampire to stay for any length of time. Finally, the weather would be perfect enough to give my little girl what she has wanted for a very long time now.

I already booked our room at the Disneyland resort hotel, and I bought our tickets to Disneyland which would be good for a few days. We were going to leave tomorrow. We would be staying for three days, and then from there we were going to go to Chicago to visit the rest of the family for thanksgiving even though Nessie would be the only one eating Turkey.

Carlisle and Esme kept insisting that I take Nessie to visit them because everyone missed us terribly, and Rosalie actually threatened my life if I didn't bring her soon

Once the school bell rang all of the kids ran towards the gate. They were all pushing and shoving each other in their haste to get out. I finally saw Nessie in the sea of children until she was pushed aside by another bigger kid. I battled my way through all of the kids to where Nessie was.

"Daddy" she said as soon as she saw me.

She got up, only to be accidentally knocked down again by another kid. I just picked her up to save her from anymore eager children.

"How was school today?" I asked her as we walked home.

Her face lit up "It was so much fun. We just watched movies, played games, and ate food" she said excitedly. "the best part is that we have no homework" she added.

"I have another fun surprise for you" I said.

"What is it?! What is it?!" she asked as she literally bounced with excitement. Sometimes I swear she is a miniaturized version of Alice.

"We're going to Disneyland" I whispered into her ear.

"We are?! Yayyy!" she screamed excitedly, scaring some of the nearby pedestrians in the process.

"Yes we are" I said.

"When are we leaving?" she asked.

"Tomorrow" I said.

"Yayy! Thank you daddy!" she screamed again.

For the rest of the evening I could not put out the fire that I seemed to have ignited in her. she was an endless ball of energy. She was beginning to tire me out; quite a feat for a vampire. I had to give her cold medicine just so she would be able to go to sleep.

The next morning was not much different either. I brought along her portable DVD player as well as all of her favorite movies; that way she'd be able to settle down for a few hours on the plane.

"Daddy are we going to Disneyland today?" she asked as soon as we had landed.

"No, we're going tomorrow morning. It's too late to go today" I said.

"Aww man" she pouted. It was kind of cute though. But she didn't argue. She was a very peaceful child and hardly ever questioned authority. I considered myself blessed that I didn't have a child that was prone to tantrums.

"Tomorrow will be here fast though" I told her to brighten her spirits. It worked.

"Okay" she said.

Sure enough, morning did come rather quickly.

As soon as she woke up she screamed "It's morning daddy!"

"Shhh! Nessie don't scream. You're going to wake up the neighbors" I said.

"Sorry" she said.

"It's okay, just keep your voice down" I said.

I had never seen my daughter so excited. Her heart was beating more than 100 times per minute.

As we finally entered the park her excitement grew even more.

"I want to go on a lot of rides" she said.

"Okay, let's see which ones you can get on" I said.

We ended up getting on quite a few rides.

"Can we get on that one next?" she asked pointing to the spinning tea cups.

"Are you sure? That's a spinning one" I said.

"I want to get on that one" she answered.

"Okay" I said.

She couldn't stop giggling the entire time we were on that ride. Then she wanted to get on it again. She wanted to get on it a third time, but I insisted that we see some of the other rides first.

"Dumbo!" she shouted when he came across the flying elephants. "Let's get on that one! I want to fly like Dumbo!" she said excitedly.

"Okay Nessie" I said.

"Yayy! I love Dumbo!" she shouted. It's true, she's made me watch that movie at least a dozen times or more. She loves the lion king and Bambi just as much. I wondered what she would think if she ever found out that lions were my favorite animal to eat? How would she react if she found out that I ate Bambi and Thumper quite often? Somehow I didn't think that she would take it well.

She loved the ride Dumbo. She giggled a lot when she had to hand the black feather to the ride attendant. She made me get on this ride three times.

After that it was time for lunch. There were so many places to eat that Nessie had trouble deciding where to eat.

"What about this burger place Nessie?" I asked. I got no response from her. She looked mesmerized as she stared at something.

"Nessie" I said trying to get her attention. Still no response. I tried snapping my fingers in front of her. Nothing.

Then I finally saw what she was staring at. Five minutes and fifteen dollars later Nessie now had a giant balloon with all of the Disney princess on it tied to her wrist.

"Thank you daddy" she said happily before giving me a kiss.

"You're welcome Nessie" I said. It only cost me fifteen dollars, I thought sarcastically. But the look on Nessie's face as she played with her new balloon made it all worth it.

We then went to eat lunch at a burger place. Afterwards we went on it's a small world. Nessie loved that ride. I had no choice but to go on this ride several times and then I couldn't get the song out of my head.

"It's a small world after all" Nessie sang happily. She wasn't helping my situation here by singing the very song stuck in my head.

Afterwards we went to the Disney World store in downtown Disney. I had to physically restrain Nessie as soon as we entered.

"Nessie, you better settle down" I said sternly.

"I'm sorry daddy" she said. "I didn't mean to bad" she added. She hated making me upset; even a little bit. This girl loves to please adults.

"It's okay. Just stay close to me" I said.

"Okay" she said.

I ended up buying her several new stuffed animals such as Lady and the Tramp, Minnie mouse, and a new stuffed animal of Dumbo. I also bought her several new Disney themed shirts. There were a lot of other things she wanted to, but I didn't buy them for her. I was already spending more than a hundred dollars on her. I swear this kid is going to bankrupt me. She was very happy with what I did get her though.

I left with a very happy, smiling little girl.

"Thank you daddy" she said.

"You're welcome" I said.

**Please Review**


	4. Christmas

**Chapter 4: Christmas**

**Renesmee: Age 7**

**Edward's POV**

I way laying in bed pretending to be asleep when something, or should I say a very small someone jumped right onto me.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" she screamed as she kept pushing me.

"But I don't want to get up" I said.

"You have to get up! It's Christmas! It's time for presents!" she continued to yell happily.

I grabbed ahold of her and started tickling her mercilessly. This made her laugh uncontrollably.

"Daddy! Please stop" she somehow managed to say.

"I'll stop as long as you stop screaming in my ear" I said.

"Okay daddy" she said happily.

"Come on daddy. Let's go, let's go" she said with so much excitement as she started pulling my arm again.

"Okay, I'm coming" I said.

"Yayyy!" she screamed. There was just no containing this girl's excitement.

She started gathering all of her presents. She had a lot of presents. I had told my family not to spoil her so much this Christmas, but it looks like I had been ignored as my family had sent her lots of gifts.

She started ripping open her gifts happily. She had numerous clothes from Alice and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme gave her dolls and stuffed animals. All of the guys had sent her books that she wanted.

Then she found my gift which put a huge smile on her face.  
"An ipad?! Thank you daddy" she said before running up to me and giving me a big hug and kiss.

"I didn't see any gifts from Santa" she said suddenly looking sad.

"Was I bad this year?" she asked as she started crying.

I was shocked, how could my little girl think she was bad?

"No you were not bad. Santa probably put your gift somewhere else" I said.

"Where?" she asked.

"Why don't you go look for it" I said.

"Okay, can you come with me?" she asked.

"Yes" I said. She just smiled as we started searching the house. Our search took us outside and eventually our garage.

"Ooo! Daddy! Daddy! Look!" she screamed happily. I looked where she was a bright red brand new bike with a huge bow on it. With a helmet tied to the bike.

"It's the bike I wanted! Can you teach me how to ride it?" she asked me with excitement on her face.

"Of course sweetie. I'll make a good rider out of you" I said.

"Thanks daddy" she said.

I spent the day showing her how to ride it. She fell a lot but I managed to catch her every time. Eventually we went back imside.

She started looking around the tree. Then I noticed another gift that I had not seen before. She got the gift and brought it over to me.

"This one is for you daddy" she said.

"You didn't have to get me anything" I said.

"I made this one especially for you" she said. I was very curious now. Inside the bag their was a bracelet made of macaroni and glitter. There was also a handmade card with a picture of the two of us on the front. It said 'to the best daddy in the whole world'.

"Thank you sweetie. I love it" I said before giving her a big hug and kiss.

She was very happy when I put on the bracelet and put the card out on the table.

"What should we do now?" I asked her.

"Can we watch The Santa Clause movies?" she asked. Those three movies had to be her most favorite Christmas movies and she just thought Tim Allen was funny.

"Okay" I said and put the first movie on. We laid down on the couch together and I held her close to me. She smiled contently as the movie played.

**Please Review**


	5. Lost

**Chapter 5: Lost**

**Renesmee Age: 7**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Get out of here loch Ness!" Veronica shouted before pushing me into a puddle.

She started laughing at me. "No one wants you here you stupid little girl" she said.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so badly but that would just make her laugh at me more.

The bell rang which meant that I had to go back to class. Girls are mean to me here. I don't know why though. What did I do? They're all bigger than me too. I'm the smallest kid in the grade and I get teased a lot for that too.

I went into my class and sat in my seat at the front. I had to sit next to Ashley who was even meaner than Veronica.

We were coloring when I felt something poke me hard. "Ouch!" I shouted. I looked and saw Ashley looking at me holding a red colored pencil. There was a red spot on my tummy where she had poked me. Then she poked me with the pencil again.

"Ouch!" I shouted again. "Stop it Ashley" I said as I tried to be brave.

"Ohh look! _Little_ loch Ness is trying to be brave" she said.

"She's so small that not even bugs are afraid of her" Veronica added.

I really wanted to cry now. I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Look she's going to cry. Little baby" Ashley said.

Why wasn't our teacher Mrs. Wolfe hearing this? I looked at her and saw her reading a book. That's why, she never pays attention to us when she's reading.

I got a book from the shelf in the back of the room and started reading. Everything was going fine until I heard someone walk by and drop something write by me. I looked and saw a pair of scissors and Mrs. Wolfe's favorite picture. It was a picture of her kids which was always hung on the wall. But the picture was all cut up.

I picked up the scissors. Then I heard Ashley say "Mrs. Wolfe look what Nessie did". Then she looked at me with an evil smile.

Our teacher looked up and saw me with the scissors and the picture. "Nessie what have you done?!" she shouted as she ram over to me and got the stuff.

"It wasn't me" I said.

"Nessie, this was my stuff. You know you're not suppose to touch my stuff" she said sounding angry.

"But it wasn't..." I started saying but she stopped ne.

"Any you went and cut up my favorite picture" she said.

"But it wasn't me. It was..."

"Stop lying Nessie. Go to the corner now and I'm going to give you a pink slip for your dad to sign. Also, no recess for you after lunch" she said.

"I didn't do it" I said.

"Go to the corner now. Now for lying you get no recess tomorrow and another pink slip" she said sounding very angry.

I started crying as I walked to the corner. Only the bad kids went here and I was not a bad girl. I saw the teacher leave the two pink slips on my desk. Only kids who did bad things got those. It just meant that daddy would also be mad at me. Why? I didn't do anything wrong. It was Ashley who did it not me.

Soon it was time for lunch. I got my pizza and my chocolate milk and then went to sit down. Once I sat down Veronica walked by me and knocked my lunch all over me.

"Oops" she said and then she and Ashley started laughing.

I couldn't get another lunch because were only allowed to buy one lunch a day. I sat there and watched all the other kids eat. Meanwhile my tummy was growling really loudly.

Then the kids went to recess and I had to stay in the cafeteria because I was in trouble. I got up and left to go to the bathroom. As I was walking someone pushed me to the floor and I got cuts on my hands and elbows.

I looked and saw Ashley and Veronica. "Leave me alone" I said.

"_Little_ loch Ness is trying to be brave again" Ashley said.

"She's so little. There's no way she can scare anybody. She's so tiny that I can barely hear since she's all the way down there" said Veronica.

I started crying again.

"Little baby" Ashley said.

Just then Ashley fell onto the floor and pretended like she was crying. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around saw my teacher running towards us.

She looked really upset when she saw Ashley on the floor. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"It was Nessie. She pushed her" Veronica said.

"It's true. She was really mad that I told on her earlier and she pushed me" Ashley said.

"That's not..."

"Come with me now Nessie. I'm going to have to take you to the principle" she said. Uh no! That was really bad. I had never been to the principle's office but I heard that you only get sent there if you did something really bad.

"I didn't do it" I said.

My teacher just got more mad. "You need to stop lying. Now you're coming with me" she said.

I looked back and saw the Ashley and Veronica laughing quietly. I followed Mrs. Wolfe. Then I saw something. The gate, it was open. It wasn't opened very wide but since I'm so small I knew I could still fit. I didn't want to get in more trouble. Nobody believes me anyways. They believe them over me. If I said what really happened they would still think I'm lying. Nobody cares about me anyways.

I very quietly went through the gate and left. Maybe being so small wasn't so bad.

I kept walking but I didn't go in the streets unless there was other people. Daddy doesn't want me to cross the street by myself.

I saw a forest and decided to go in there. I wanted to do some exploring like on that show Dora the Explorer! I walked around for a really long time. I tried to go back because I was wanted to go home now but I didn't know where to go. I was lost. I heard noises that really scared me too.

I looked up at the sky and saw that it was almost nighttime. The sun was almost gone. Now I was really scared, I don't like the dark.

I started to cry. I just wanted to go home! I just wanted my daddy! I should have just stayed at school. Even though Daddy would have been mad at me for getting in trouble.

Then I heard a loud roar behind me. I turned around and saw a large lion running towards me.

I screamed and started running. The lion jumped to get me but then something got the lion. I didn't see what it was though because I kept running before I found somewhere to hide. Then I heard someone walking by. I looked and saw the prettiest woman that I had ever seen. She had brown hair, but her skin and her eyes were like daddy's. She looked like the girl in some of my daddy's pictures. She turned around and looked at me.

"Are you okay little one? What are you doing out here by yourself?" she asked.

I didn't say anything because daddy says not to talk to strangers.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers" I said.

"I can help you. Just tell me you're name. My name is Isabella but I like being called Bella" she said.

"That's a pretty name" I said.

"Thanks. Can you tells me yours?" she asked.

"It's Renesmee but I like being called Nessie" I said.

"What are you doing out here Nessie?" she asked looking worried.

"I left school because some girls were being really mean to me. They got me in trouble when I didn't do anything wrong. But my teacher doesn't believe me" I said.

"Come here" she said. I went to her and she picked me up and held me.

"Running away is never the answer to a problem" she said.

"What should I do? Nobody believes me or cares about me" I said.

"Really? Nobody cares about you. What about your family?" she asked.

"I do have a daddy that really loves me" I said.

"See? Someone does care about you and he's probably very worried about you right now" she said.

"What about those girls? They tease me all the time because I'm small, they like to push me, and today they got me in trouble" I said.

"You ignore them. You tell an adult. Tell your dad. Your dad will always help you no matter what" she said. " and there's nothing wrong with being small. Be proud of who you are and don't let people make fun of you because of your size" she said.

"Really?" I asked

"Really" she said.

"I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten since morning" I said.

She smiled at me. "How about we get you something to eat and then I take you to the police so they can find your dad" she said.

"Thank you" I said. She took me to McDonalds and got me a happy meal. Then she took me to the police.

"You be good" she said.

"Thank you. You're very pretty, like Snow White" I said.

She smiled before giving me a hug and kiss. I gave her a hug and kiss too.

"You're very pretty too" she said before leaving.

The police guy called my daddy.

"Daddy!" I screamed when he came in awhile later. I ran to him as fast as my small legs would let me.

"Nessie!" he screamed and hugged me tighter than he ever had before. He also covered me in kisses. "Don't ever do that to me again young lady! What were you thinking?!" he said.

"I'm sorry daddy. I shouldn't have left like that. I left because girls were being mean to me and got me in trouble for things I didn't do. I didn't want to get in more trouble so I left" I said.

"Don't ever leave like that again. I was so worried about you" he said.

"I'm really sorry daddy" I said. He hugged me tighter.

"Those girls are going to get in trouble. They told your teacher and I everything that they did to you. They want to say sorry to you. You're teacher also wants to say sorry for not believing you" he said.

"I love you daddy" I said.

"I love you too. But you're still in a lot of trouble for running away" he said. "Who brought you here?" he asked.

"A really nice lady. She looks just like the girl in you're pictures and she even has the same name as her. Her name is Bella. But she has pale skin and gold eyes" I said

I felt my daddy go very still. "No it can't be. It can't be her after so many years. It's probably just a coincidence. This couldn't be... I never wanted her to become a va... No it's just a coincidence. I'm sure it is" daddy whispered to himself.

What was he talking about?

**Please Review**


End file.
